


You're So Good To Me

by yeterah



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Right?, ever listened to the Pride and Prejudice soundtrack while revising smut?, it's a good title, title based off of a piece of dialogue i heard in Downton Abbey, you should try it it'll get you far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeterah/pseuds/yeterah
Summary: Leo and Vincent meet a whole new level of emotional bonding.





	You're So Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i know this isn't Unrequited but hear me out
> 
> Ya boi just left the ER and I'm still under the weather. The doctors gave me some HELLA medicine and they say it's going to take a while to wear off. I've also just received the schoolwork that I've missed and DAMN it's a lot.
> 
> I wanted y'all to have something while I catch up, so here's an old WIP with a few revisions. You can plant all your love here if you want and as soon as I get the time I'm jumping on Unrequited A$AP R O C K Y, but 'til then, this is what I can give you.
> 
> Again sorry this isn't Unrequited but anyway I hope you enjoy. (◡‿◡✿)

 

 

The pair set up camp in a motel room- dingy yet comfortable enough for one night. After running from the feds once again, it left Leo especially tired and sweating like a pig. He wanted rest and a wash-up, and fortunately for him, Vincent wasn't in the mood to object to either.

 

The pair had sat inside their room for at least forty minutes staring at their color television, and only one of the two were genuinely watching it. The other felt out of place, silent despite having the gutting urge to say something. Perhaps he didn't because they were sharing a bed with nothing but underwear on under the thin sheets.

 

He figured it'd be awkward, talking like pals as if their "situation" didn't exist.

 

And what made matters worse was he kept thinking. Kept getting increasingly aware of the bare chest laid out next to him, of the arm thrown over the subject's head, of the body hair stretching across their pecs and trailing down their abdomen, disappearing under the sheet. God- he wished he didn't think so much.

 

But how could he help it? Life wanted to sit him next to the man he's been secretly desiring ever since their paths crossed. He liked what he liked, but he was still ashamed considering the type of life he had now. A wife and kid waiting on him to get back home, and Vincent had that too. What could he possibly get out of acting on what he's been feeling except for gut-wrenching regret and shame?

 

But even so, his chest kept tightening and as well as other parts he didn't want to acknowledge. His eyes were still stuck on the body he's been caressing in his mind. He still wanted, still ached with desire and _fuck, he should just sleep this off._

 

Leo abruptly turns on his side, away from his counterpart, and lays down, an arm propping his head up. He hopes Vincent doesn't think too much into the sudden movement. He closes his eyes and thinks he's going to nod off in a few moments, but slumber never comes. In fact, he realizes it won't with the TV on. He's never done well with noise.

 

Looking over his shoulder, he's about to reach for a remote but is discouraged after finding it on the nightstand next to Vincent.

 

He sighs. He'll have to ask for it.

 

But instead of doing that, hand planted on the other man's shoulder, he reaches for it himself.

 

"What.. are you doing?" he hears Vincent question, breath burning his earlobe and it makes him shudder a bit.

 

"The remote," Leo grunts, stretching his body further. His middle finger grazes against it when a hand pushes him back on the mattress. He's about to chew Vincent out for that, but the man is sat up, receiving the controller.

 

"You could've just asked me," he mumbles, placing the remote in Leo's hand.

 

"Yeah, I could have," he mumbles back.

 

_Or maybe I just wanted to be close to you._

 

Leo throws himself off and it has his neck and cheeks growing hot. He really liked to think at the most inappropriate times.

 

Though something tells him to look up from the remote and soon it has him wondering whether or not Vincent saw or heard what just went through his muddled mind.

 

Staring back at him with soft curiosity.

 

"You okay?" he asks, and Leo takes note more so than ever on his husky voice.

 

Propped up on his elbow, it trembles but he stays up: "Yeah- yeah, I'm fine-.. just.."

 

He trails off. What causes it still is that spine-tingling expression on his counterpart's face. He huffs at it and he draws closer to that beautiful gaze, giving him a hope he's never felt before.

 

Leo's eyes dart down to the latter man's lips and he knew he was gone.

 

He voices in a grunt, "Fuck it."

 

Then tilting his head far to the right, he clamps his mouth over Vincent's. Leo's hands desperately hold onto his counterpart's cheeks, trying to keep the man right where he was.

 

And he did, and soon calloused palms made their way toward Leo's hips and the warm, prickly lips under his began to move.

 

But somehow the man managed to pull back. "Shit, Leo, we can't-"

 

"No-" Leo's arms hurriedly wrapped around Vincent's neck. "Please."

 

They kissed again, the younger man pulling his beau's arms around his hips, and eventually the man gave in. Vincent might have wanted this more, as he dragged Leo onto his lap, and the younger man did everything but fight it.

 

Their kiss blossomed from there, going from testing pecks to vigorous tugs of flesh. Noses began to clash and tongues caught up with each other; Leo couldn't have felt more lost. He could feel himself reacting like hell at it, and beneath him he could tell it was beginning to rub off on Vincent too.

 

Leo pulls away only briefly to turn off the TV- he wanted to hear them and only them- before chucking the remote across the room. Vincent took action too, tearing the sheets off of the bed.

 

It makes the younger man feel light because damn, this is really happening, and his beau made it all the more real giving his neck a drawn out lick. Leo sighed as his head lifted, exposing more skin, and Vincent took advantage of that, leaving a chain of hot kisses there.

 

Leo felt skin at his jawline get pinched and he lets out a gasp. "Wait- don't bite me."

 

Their families would've found out their secret if Vincent went there, and he listened, continuing to kiss. Meanwhile, Leo could feel his calloused palms wander about his torso. It was a little embarrassing, but the man shuddered under those fingertips, and whimpered when two grazed his nipple.

 

"Sensitive," Vincent had to husk in his ear. Leo was about to scold him for pointing it out but his nipple being tweaked combined with a hefty hand squeezing hard at his ass made him mew instead. The latter man went further, letting both of his hands work to squeeze harder than last time, and it spilled a moan out of the younger man.

 

Leo could feel his body start to arch. "Fuck," he growled, hands going to Vincent's shoulders. Lips had reached his collarbone and a hand on his lower back before the pair lowered onto the bed, slowly and minutely.

 

Vincent hovered over him and wrapped Leo's slender legs around his waist. Pelvises nudged against each other and both man couldn't help the moan that followed. Leo pulled them into a yearning kiss at that, his fingernails digging into Vincent's jawline.

 

And soon the older man broke away with a smack, staring down at Leo with the most lewdest eyes, before rolling his hips.

 

They moaned in tandem while the dominating male kept up good and slow grinds. _Damn;_  paired with kisses and nibbles at his collarbone, it made Leo almost lose his mind.

 

But the grinding came to a halt after a while, and it made the younger man croon out a whine. "Shit, why'd you stop?" he croaked.

 

He didn't receive an answer, just kept feeling the pecking at his collarbone, then his chest, then his stomach, until lips ghosted over a trail of hair on his lower abdomen. At that point, Leo knew what was coming and wondered if he was going crazy.

 

But Vincent kept teasing, kept trailing kisses and licks along his bulge until Leo groaned, throwing an arm over his face as his cheeks flushed with blood. "Vincent, please.."

 

He heard a breathy chuckle and soon his underwear was being tugged down his legs and off his body.

 

It was cool in the room and he was starting to feel that, especially around his girth, until hot warmth wrapped around his tip and slid all the way down to the base. A moan ripped out of Leo's throat as Vincent began sucking and licking, teasing his tongue over veins, kissing the slit.

 

Eventually, Leo moved the arm over his eyes to look down at the man, and his chest tightened at the sight.

 

Vincent was staring back, bobbing his head up and down, taking in all that he could. The faintest of light from the room's window reflected off of him and it let Leo see those giant pupils, bigger than Linda's.

 

His hand eased down to wrap around Vincent's head, grabbing thick strands of hair as Leo threw his head back against the bed in elation. He was so lost- _too good to be true._

 

However, right when heat began to fester in his stomach, Vincent pulled away. Leo's eyes immediately darted toward the man, who began moving off the bed.

 

Leo felt anxiety flare in him as his brow furrowed. "What happened?"

 

"Wait," Vincent said, and he jogged toward their small bathroom. Leo kept his eyes on him, hearing shuffling before the older man came out, the cheap lotion they bought for their showers gripped tight in his hand.

 

"What's that for?" Leo asked.

 

Instead of relaying an answer, his beau crawled back onto the bed in silence and placed a hand on his cheekbone, kissing him with delicacy this time. It had the younger man's mind running riot, so he pulled away.

 

Vincent looked at him with the softest eyes, and the latter man would've got lost in them right then and there had he not been a little worried. "What are you up to?"

 

The older man planted another kiss on his lips, then eased down to his neck. Leo shuddered.

 

Then Vincent husks in his ear, "I want to be inside you. Is that okay?"

 

It threw Leo off completely. His stomach dropped below the core of the earth and he fell silent and stiff. The kisses at his neck stopped then and a pair of eyes looked up at him, his thumb going up to caress Leo's cheekbone.

 

His mind flared with worry. He didn't think Vincent would want that. What was he supposed to do anyway? And- _fuck_ -won't it hurt?

 

"Hey-" his face was cupped in Vincent's hands. Their eyes meet.

 

"Just trust me, okay? And tell me if I hurt you."

 

Leo swallows at the last remark. God, he knew it would. The pain scared him more than anything and now he's wanting to back out, but he thinks about joining souls with the first and only man he'll ever love. It's a beautiful thought and it's more than he could ever want from the greatest man he's ever known.

 

His mouth's gone dry by the time he lets himself breathe. He presses his forehead against his beau's, and tentatively, he nods his consent. Vincent huffs and their mouths meet again.

 

They meet at every possible moment as the older man tugs his underwear off his body and begins pouring lotion on his fingers. When they touch the mattress again, Leo's legs are at Vincent's shoulders. It's incredibly intimidating and even more so is the thick fingers easing their way toward Leo's hole.

 

He couldn't help it; he begins breathing hard. Hyperventilating. Vincent notices this immediately and brings a hand up to push a fallen strand of hair away from his forehead as well as rub at his cheek.

 

"Just breathe," he says, and he kisses him. Leo puts his hands on both sides of his mate's face, and right when they part, a finger grazes his entrance.

 

He whimpers. Vincent reminds him again to breathe, and he tries. The thick finger doesn't immediately intrude but it caresses the rim, gently and carefully, just enough to make Leo whine.

 

The finger keeps caressing and rubbing, and it unnerves him, his whimpers slowly evolving into sighs. At that point, the finger pushed a little, and Leo flinched.

 

Vincent kisses his ear. "Breathe, Leo, please."

 

Leo huffs and closes his eyes in a glare, getting fed up at his fear but it's spilling out of him at a rate he can't control. The finger tries again, pushing a little harder, and he gasps loud.

 

"Leo-"

 

"Fuck, Vincent! Just do it!"

 

It hurt. He knew it would, and Leo groaned when it finally went in, biting down hard on his lip. He heaves breaths as his beau rubs his side, whispering in the most soothing voice possible to calm down, and it takes a while before he finally does.

 

There's still that nagging edge of pain even after he's calmed down, but after the finger begins to move, the ache is quickly conjoined with pleasure. It makes Leo hiss, but whine all the same.

 

Vincent kisses him again, and Leo wraps his arms around his neck tight as the finger continues to tug in and out, now with ease. Then he's surprised with a second one.

 

"Fuck!" he yells, and his head lurches back. It still hurts but it's making him lose his mind in the pleasure. Even more so when the fingers begin moving faster, when they not only poke and prod, but twist and curl.

 

Right when Leo begins getting used to the intrusion, a third joins and it has him bucking against the fingers, his legs spreading wide while he gets closer and closer to climaxing on the spot.

 

"Oh god- fuck me," he moaned. "Fuck me now- I can't wait any longer."

 

The fingers leave him and Leo couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. Soon he's watching the dominating male reach for their lubricant again, pouring some in his palm. But before it reaches a dime's size, Leo stops him.

 

He sits up urgently. "Let me do it."

 

He felt immediately how foreign it was. It was hot and thick and _heavy_ \- Leo never thought he'd be jacking someone off a day in his life. The thought weirded him out, but despite it, he gets a good grip on his mate's girth and sets a quick pace. It earns him Vincent's husky moans, making Leo feel proud he was able to please his mate.

 

His hand kept tugging on the organ until Vincent latches onto his wrist and moves his hand up to his chest, pushing back toward the bed. The older man kisses him with vigor, gripping tight on his hip. Not soon after that, Leo could feel his red-hot tip rubbing against his hole before the man starts to grind his way, inch per inch, inside.

 

Leo felt pain and pressure as soon as the tip came. His body was begging him to stop, but for Vincent, he wanted to push through- he didn't want to give up on him. Fixed on that, he wraps his legs tight around his beau's stomach and groaned his way through each thrust.

 

Vincent didn't take long to be seated fully inside Leo, and even then he hadn't moved. Instead, he allowed the younger man a moment to breathe, and God- did he need it. Leo tries hard to regain his composure, his mate's hands caressing his sides and kissing him everywhere on his neck and collarbone. Thankfully, only a few more moments had passed and the younger man was beginning to accommodate to Vincent. Not soon after, Leo was begging him to move.

 

Vincent pulled out only by a few inches before sliding back inside, and he kept up a slow rhythm as they were trying to work their way toward a good angle. Pressure and a quiet murmur of pain were all that Leo felt, but he tries to relax nevertheless, letting his arms fall beside his head. He breathes slow at the girth sliding in and back out of him and Vincent's lovely gaze. It all slowly but surely made Leo's head spin in ecstasy.

 

Vincent sped up only a little and it had Leo bucking up slightly to meet the thrusts. He lets out needy whines and soon a giant chest-reverberating moan as his beau rocked into him, hitting the nerves that were driving him mad.

 

Leo's body arched in Vincent's hands. "Fuck- there, Vincent, right there!"

 

His hands went to grip the bed beneath him as his mate shifted a little before rocking back inside, pleasure erupting in the younger man. Vincent was hitting Leo's prostate at every hefty thrust, setting an quick pace and Leo began moaning so loud he's sure the whole of California could hear. He was at Vincent's mercy.

 

"Oh, Vincent-!" Leo would yell. "Fuck-! Vincent!"

 

One more amazing jolt of the man's hips and Leo was gone. His body jolted up as his cum coated both his and Vincent's stomach, and the old man was spent not soon after, exploding inches inside him before he fell on top of him.

 

They remained there for a moment, holding each other and catching their breaths all the same. Sweat dripped down their temples. Leo felt cum oozing out of his hole and the mere fact, however disgusting, made him snort.

 

It dissolved into a snicker and his beau slid out from under his jawline. He looked down at him with tired eyes. "What?"

 

Leo just smiled at him, letting his hand go to his mate's marked cheek. Looking deep into those hazel eyes, he's never been more in love.

 

"You were amazing," he sighs. Would've questioned how Vincent was able to please him so diligently and in all the right ways but he got lost in that giggle.

 

"I tried my best," Vincent smirks. "I didn't hurt you too bad though, did I?"

 

Leo shrugs. "I feel a little tingly, yeah, but not hurt."

 

Vincent nods. "Good." He turns his head toward Leo's palm and kisses it before taking the hand and planting one more on its wrist.

 

"You know, I think I've fallen for you," he grins, and it makes Leo laugh heartily.

 

"Don't joke like that!" he exclaims.

 

"No.. really," Vincent says, his voice more solemn. "I want to get used to this. I want to please you in so many more ways than this, but only if you'll let me. Will you let me?"

 

The sentiment leaves Leo silent for a moment. He looks into Vincent's eyes for a hint of jest in them and it doesn't appear.

 

A smile forces its way on Leo's face. Wants to hide the fact that his eyes got misty at Vincent's words but he doesn't. Instead he lets the emotion bubble out of him until he pulls his beau into a soft kiss.

 

When they break, still impossibly close, an errant tear has already rolled down Leo's face.

 

"You're so good to me," he whispers against Vincent's lips. "So good."

 

His friend doesn't respond for the brief moment Leo thinks he's said too much, but then he sees hope and adoration glimmer in Vincent's eyes. The man leaves slow kisses on the corners of Leo's mouth before the one on his lips that make them both think it's a kiss that leaves all their others behind.

 

Vincent pulls back, whispers against Leo's lips, "And I won't ever stop being good to you."

 

Leo's heart flutters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
